A product cart is disclosed having a frame and one or more tanks forming a plurality of compartments each having an opening at the upper end thereof for receiving product into the compartments. The cart further includes a conveyor support having a swing arm with a first end pivotally mounted to the frame for motion generally horizontally between a storage position and a use position, a shift assembly mounted to a second end of the swing arm, and a mounting bracket assembly coupled to the shift assembly. Finally a conveyor is coupled to the mounting bracket assembly. The swing arm is constructed as a parallel linkage having first and second links which together with a frame and with the shift assembly form a four-bar parallel linkage to maintain the shift assembly in a fixed orientation relative to the frame as the swing arm is moved. The shift assembly is operable to move the mounting bracket assembly between lowered and raised positions.
The conveyor support is described as having a swing arm with a first end adapted to be pivotally mounted to a frame for motion between a conveyor storage position and a conveyor use position, a shift assembly mounted to a second end of the swing arm and a mounting bracket assembly coupled to the shift assembly and adapted to be coupled to a conveyor housing. The swing arm is constructed as a parallel linkage having first and second links which together with a frame and with the shift assembly form a four-bar parallel linkage to maintain the shift assembly in a fixed orientation relative to the frame as the swing arm is moved. The shift assembly is operable to move the mounting bracket between lowered and raised positions.
The shift assembly and mounting bracket assembly for a conveyor are described as having an attachment bracket that mounts the shift assembly to a support and forms a ground link of a four-bar linkage. A parallel linkage having first and second parallel links each are coupled at a first end to the attachment bracket while a coupler is connected to the other end of each of the first and second links such that the coupler maintains a fixed attitude relative to the attachment bracket as the first and second links are moved. The mounting bracket assembly is connected to the coupler and is adapted to mount a conveyor thereto. The parallel linkage of the shift assembly is movable in a generally vertical plane so that the mounting bracket assembly is moved between a lowered position and a raised position.